Little House in the Suburbs
by elphadora333
Summary: A normal Suburban girl named Kaia is surprised when Laura Ingalls Wilder shows up at her house! They have abraisive personalities in the beginning but manage to see through their differences


Kaia stared down at her plate in disgust. This was the fourth takeout meal she'd had in weeks- the fourth time she'd had Chinese dumplings to be exact.

Her mom glanced over at her, and noticing the expression on her face commented, "You know, Kaia, if you don't like it you can always start cooking. I'd be happy to hand the kitchen over to you."

Kaia glowered sourly at the mess in the kitchen. Pots and pans spilling out of the sink, food gorging from the cabinets, and all because her mom was too caught up in her divorce to notice. "If Dad were here he'd make us real food," she muttered.

"Well he's not, in case you hadn't noticed. And I don't like your tone young lady. What's gotten into you? You've been nothing but disrespectful for weeks, and I'm sick of it. Why don't you go to your room so you brother and I can enjoy out meal." Kaia growled and snatched up her phone.

"Fine," she added pushing in her chair, "sounds good to me."

"Don't forget your fortune cookie!" her brother Sammy called after her. Kaia wheeled around and grabbed it from his sticky, dumpling infested hands, and stormed upstairs.

After collapsing on her bed, Kaia decided to call her boyfriend Beck.

"Hey," he answered after only one ring, "what's up?"

"I just really need someone to talk to right now, the usual place?"

"Oh, sorry, I can't right now. Some of the guys just asked me to go play soccer up at the school, maybe next time?" Then he hung up.

"Yeah thanks Beck," she muttered. "Some boyfriend you turned out to be." They had been dating for three months, this past Monday and she had enjoyed every second of it. Except this one of course.

She lay her head back with a defeated sigh, and heard something crinkle under her back. Reaching a hand underneath, she pulled out a damaged fortune cookie. _No going back now_ , she thought and opened it.

 _Remnants of the past will appear soon and change your life_

She laughed, more fortune cookie nonsense. Nothing from the past was important anymore, she was living here and now, in the present, with Beck and all her friends, and despite her parents, she was as happy as ever.Sighing, she put it on the bedside table and glanced at the bookshelf. The gigantic, floor to ceiling, mahogany bookshelf took up an entire wall in her room. Reading always settled her nerves, and they were especially addled after another fight with her mom and a strange conversation with Beck. Kaia sat up, and wandered over to the shelf and pulled out a brown leather bound book, worn with age. _By the Shores of Silver Lake_ was her favorite from the _Little House on the Prairie_ series. Mostly because she identified most with Laura Ingalls when she was sixteen, the same age as Kaia. They were both headstrong people, with sometimes strained relationships with their parents. She found inspiration from Laura because despite difficult times, her family always found a way to unite. Kaia wished that could be the same situation for her.

Lounging back on her bed, Kaia opened the book and started reading for what felt like the thousandth time. _I wish I could meet Laura,_ she thought, she felt they would grow to be good friends. Suddenly, her door opened.

"Kaia, honey, I'm just going to put your brother to bed and then go to bed myself. I have to leave early tomorrow for Portland. Another auctioneer wants to look at my artwork. You'll be ok here with Sammy for a couple days? I can call a sitter if you want?" Her mom stood awkwardly in the door frame, unsure of the strained relationship with her daughter.

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry. Enjoy yourself," Kaia strangled out the words, and breather out a sigh of relief when her mom finally left the room.

The alarm clock on her nightstand read 11:00. She would read for another hour and then go to bed. Glancing over at the clock had drawn her attention to the fortune she had put there earlier. Laughing at herself, she grabbed it and read it again.

 _The past will come at the stroke of midnight, when the somber sounds of sleep have almost come_

Kaia giggled nervously. That was not what the fortune had said before. Not at all. Maybe the cookie had accidentally contained two, and the other one fell off the table? She leaned her head under the bed and felt around the floor for a slip of paper. Nothing. Gulping, she lay back again and continued reading.

A dong woke Kaia up from her reading induced trance. The grandfather clock downstairs in the living room chimed midnight and she jerked her head to her closed door. Someone was walking up the stairs. She hadn't heard either her mom or her brother wake up and head downstairs, and they were on the floor above her. The only plausible explanation seemed to suggest a burglar. Grabbing her field hockey stick from beside her bed, she crept over to the door. Flinging it open, she launched herself at the shadowed form. They rolled around the carpeted hallway, heads and limbs banging off the walls. Kaia managed to flip the mystery man around onto his back, and trapped him with the field hockey stick against his neck. She reached up to the window above her, and threw open the curtains. The light from the moon streamed onto her face, and she could finally see the identity of the man, who had surprisingly, stopped struggling. It was a girl.

"Who are you!" they both asked at the same time.

The girl was about Kaia's age, with long brown braids on either side of her face and a dusting of freckles across her face. She was wearing a red, old time dress with tiffany blue flowers. Strange, she almost reminded Kaia of—

"My names Laura, Laura Ingalls."

Kaia's mouth dropped. No way was this happening. What kind of cruel joke was this? Maybe Sammy and his friends were playing a prank on her, _Yeah that's it,_ she thought. "Ummm," was all she could think of to say.

"Who are you? Do you know where I am? I was fishing in the stream one minute, then I saw a picture in the water of a huge mansion, I touched it with my hand, and next thing I knew, I was walking up some stairs. Then you attacked me," Laura was shaking, and her voice stuttered with every word.

"Well, my names Kaia Woodsen. And you're in the 21st century."

"The what? What year is it?"

"2014, I think… I think you must've time traveled or something, although I don't know how that's really possible. Oh my gosh," Kaia wiped her hand over her brow and leaned against the wall, short of breath. "The fortune cookie…"

"The what?" Laura asked.

"Well I was reading your books…"

"My books? I've written books?"

"Yeah," Kaia responded, "about your life. There are quite a few of them. I was reading them and wishing I could meet you then this fortune cookie said… whatever, it doesn't matter now. We need to find out how to get you back."

"Yeah, I don't really want to be stuck here."

Kaia pulled out her cell phone, and opened the internet.

"Ah! What is that!" Laura shrieked and threw her hands up in front of her face.

Kaia shrugged, "don't tell me you've never seen a cell phone? Oh wait. This is going to be harder than I thought. You have heard of the telephone, right?"

Laura nodded, "They just put one in the inn. Nelly Olsen has been quite frightfully stuck up about it."

"Ok, well, I suppose the best way to explain this… it's a newer, much newer, version of that," Kaia then proceeded to attempt to explain to Laura all the functions of the cellphone, including the internet.

Laura rubbed her head, "This is too much. How did I get here? I just want to go home. My parents are probably worried really worried."

"I know, I know. Well we can't do anything about it now. It's 1:00 in the morning. Let's go to bed and think about this in the morning," Kaia then led Laura up the stairs, and put her in a sleeping bag.

Laura' eyes popped out of her head at the computer, huge bed, bookshelf, and all the other modern conveniences that Kaia took for granted.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep._ Kaia drearily lifted her head off her pillow. She slammed her hand on the alarm. 6:30. _I forgot I had to go to school today,_ she groaned. She sat up and stared straight into Laura's eyes, peeping over the top of her bed.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up."

Kaia rubbed her eyes, "I forgot prairie people get up at the crack of dawn."

"What now?" Laura asked.

"Well I have to go to school. With my mom gone, if I skip they'll call her and I'll get in trouble."

Laura's face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to figure out all the new words and expressions.

Kaia groaned. She couldn't leave Laura here, to damage things, but she also couldn't bring her to school…. Or could she? "Ok, here's the plan. You're coming to school with me. We'll figure something out after then, I'll ship my brother off to a friend's house for the night."

"You can do that?"

"I can do whatever I want now," Kaia shrugged. Her dad didn't care about her family anymore, and her mom? Well she was too busy with work to pay attention.

"Now get dressed," Kaia walked over to her closet and threw a t-shirt and jeans at Laura. "Luckily, we're the same size."

"What is this? Why can't I just wear a dress? It's not proper for a lady to wear clothing intended for me."

Kaia grunted angrily, "Well that's how it is now, and you're going to have to get used to it because I don't really care anymore," Kaia grabbed a blue sundress off a hanger and threw it at her. "Wear this if you really want to," then she grabbed a blouse and jeans and headed into the bathroom to change. When she reappeared, Laura was sitting there in the sweatshirt and jeans. Kaia nodded happily. She was turning into a 21st century girl already. Kaia grabbed her backpack, and scooped up an extra messenger bag for Laura. She had to blend.

They headed down the stairs into the kitchen, where Kaia proceeded to explain to Laura the function of the fridge, stove, and oven. "We need to do something with your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Laura asked indignantly.

"It's just…not normal," Kaia unbraided the braids, and was pleased to see nice wavy brown hair that lay naturally. "Now come on, we have to go," she grabbed two apples from the bowl in the center of the kitchen and headed out the door into the garage. She grabbed her keys and hopped into her prized possession; a 1992 Chevy truck that she got from a junkyard, and that Beck had helped her repair.

'Get in, "she told Laura.

"What is this?"

Kaia sighed again. Yet another thing she would have to explain. Once they were on their way, the road to school was not much better. Laura didn't know, or understand, anything. Signs, stores, people, cars, buses, everything. Pulling the car around a tight turn, they drove up to Howard Edward High School. The building was red brick, two stories, and huge. The parking lot was already crowded by the time Kaia pulled in, and she was forced to park next to the dumpsters.

Placing the car in park, she addressed Laura. "Ok, the story here is that you're my cousin from Wisconsin visiting, and you're following me around. Don't ask any questions and just… well just do what I do. Got it?"

Laura nodded and got out of the car with some difficulty.

Kaia followed, and they started the long walk from the depths of the parking lot to school. She looked down at her phone as it beeped. _Where are you? Come to our usual spot,_ Beck, Kaia smiled and pulled Laura faster across the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Laura grumbled.

"To meet my boyfriend," Kaia responded, "his name is Beck, and I think you'll really like him."

Entering the crowded main entrance, Laura scooted closer to Kaia. Walking part way up the concrete gray side staircase, Kaia pushed open the glass doors that led to a hidden court yard. This was her favorite place in the school, the place that Kaia, Beck, and her friends had claimed as their own. No one else in the school bothered to come here anymore, Beck had seen to that. He was the captain of the soccer team, and extremely popular. Sometimes Kaia wondered why he would be interested in someone like her, but she wasn't complaining. The courtyard had a huge elm tree in the center, with a brick wall around it. Blue and white flowers sprung up out of the ground and ferns littered the sidewalks. The brick wall was where Kaia spotted Beck and her best friend Gwen.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, and ran to them. Beck embraced her and she sat down next to him. "I feel like I haven't seen either of you in forever," she drawled. Spring break had ended a few days ago, and before that Beck had been in Hawaii, and Gwen was here but busy with theatre rehearsals. In the excitement of seeing her friends again, Kaia had completely forgotten about Laura.

"Who's this, Kaia?" Gwen pointed to Laura, who was still standing awkwardly by the door.

Laura's face was hopeful, "oh, that's just my cousin Laura, she's shadowing me today, just ignore her." Laura's face fell, and Kaia felt a little twinge of guilt in her, but it was soon doused. It wasn't her fault that Laura dropped into her life, and thus far, she had been nothing more than a nuisance.

At 7:40, the warning bell rang and Kaia grabbed her bag. Beck held her hand and walked her to first period, American History. Laura trailed behind them, or at least Kaia thought from as much as she could see from the corner of her eye. Beck kissed her goodbye, and Kaia slid into a seat in the back of the classroom. Laura sat in the desk beside her.

"Why didn't you want me to meet your friends?" she asked quietly

"Look," Kaia muttered, "it's not my fault that you dropped into my life, and I certainly don't need or want you here. I just need to figure out a way for you to get home, and until then just please don't bother me."

"Sorry," Laura whispered and stared down at her hands which were crossed in her lap.

The rest of the morning passed by without event, Laura staying multiple paces behind her at all times. At lunch, Kaia headed to her usual table to meet Beck and Gwen, but they weren't there. She turned to Laura, "have you seen Beck or Gwen?"

Laura shook her head, "No, I've been too distracted trying to figure out the 21st century without bothering you.

Kaia shrugged. Looks like the quiet girl from the prairie had picked up some of her sass.

"Where's the bathroom?" Laura asked.

Kaia had shown Laura how to use the bathroom this morning, one of the most awkward experiences of her life thus far. "Out that door, to your left," she responded. "I'll get us some food while I wait."

She headed to the lunch line, and got two plates of Macaroni and Cheese and then sad back down. After going through her twitter and Instagram feed, Laura still wasn't back. Five minutes later, she saw Laura appear out of the corner of her eye.

"Where were you? The foods getting cold."

"I got lost, and then… Kaia I have to tell you something. Well, at least where I'm from… I don't know about here… but-"

"Just spit it out already"

"IsawBeckkissingGwen," the words slurred together and Kaia couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Excuse me what?" she asked.

Laura took a deep breath and said, "I saw Beck kissing Gwen, I took a wrong turn towards the bathroom, and I saw them in a classroom. I'm sorry Kaia."

"No, that's not true… Beck would never… I promise. You're lying. I know you're lying. You're just trying to get close to me and separate me from my friends." Kaia felt tears welling up in her eyes, her hands shaking, "show me. I want proof."

Laura nodded, and motioned for Kaia to follow her.

"You know I don't understand why you hate me so much. I never did anything to you. Do you think I'd rather be here than home? I miss my Ma and Pa, and people who don't treat me like I'm worthless all the time," Laura exclaimed.

Kaia sighed, "look, it's not that I hate you necessarily, I just hate our situation. Things in my life were finally starting to look better, especially after my parents divorce, but now I have to deal with this problem. It's just all too much too fast," she grabbed her head in her hand as she rounded the corner. This hallway was deserted because it was the music wing, and no class was here right now since it was lunch.

Straining her ears, she thought she heard some whispering coming from a nearby classroom. Laura pointed and mouthed, "in there."

Kaia crept to the doorframe and peered around it. And there it was. The tragedy she had feared. The tragedy she hadn't wanted to believe. Beck, her wonderful boyfriend, stood in an embrace with her best friend. Kaia started heading into the room, ready to give both of them a peace of her mind, attempting, and failing to maintain her composure.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Laura stood behind her, with a devious grin on her face. "When I was twelve," she started, "my sister, Mary, caught the baker's boy with Nelly Olsen. The bakers boy was my sweetheart at that time, and I wanted to do the same thing as you. Run into the barn and just slap them both upside the head. But Mary had a better idea. She said I should play a prank on both of em. Get my revenge you see."

Kaia grinned wickedly. "Sounds perfect."

They spent the rest of the day and most of the night planning revenge. Kaia had sent Sammy to his friend Zach's house, and her mom was still gone, so they had the house all to themselves. The staging area was in her bedroom, and around one in the morning Kaia decided to call it quits.

"Wait," Laura said. "Let's go over the plan one more time just to be sure."

"Ok," Kaia stood up from her cushion on the floor of her room, and picked up the pointer. They had a map of the school building, and various instructions on wiring electronic equipment set up on the desk. "So I'll send a text to Beck right before we go to bed, saying that I won't be at the lunch table tomorrow. Hopefully, he'll go off with Gwen to the same place as yesterday. In the morning, we'll stage a really public kiss between the two of us, so that the whole school sees how happy we are."

Laura nodded. "Right, and then I'll replace you in fourth period. You said your teachers as blind as a bat, so hopefully she won't notice if we wear our hair the same way." Kaia confirmed with a smile. Her hair was the same color as Laura's, and although Laura had freckles and blue eyes, instead of pale skin and green eyes, Mrs. Jones wouldn't notice.

"While you're in class, I'll sneak into the news room and transfer the computer data on my phone." Kaia had an app that would allow her to control the news room TV's from her phone once she plugged it in and transferred the data. "Then, during lunch we'll get a video of Gwen and Beck kissing, and broadcast in on every TV in the school. Beck will be publically humiliated for cheating on his 'nice sweet girlfriend' and I'll get my revenge."

Laura grinned and gave Kaia a high five. Kaia smiled back at her and got into bed.

"Make sure you send the text," Laura reminded her.

Kaia grabbed her phone from the foot of the bed, typed out the message, turned out the bedside lamp, and fell asleep.

"Plan, set, go," Kaia nodded as Laura said goodbye to her in the hallway just before fourth period.


End file.
